The present invention relates to fuel gas, and more particularly a high combustion efficiency fuel gas, which, when mixed with oxygen, can be quickly burned to produce high temperature flame for use in welding.
In welding, inflammable gas is mixed with oxygen in a mixing chamber in the torch, and then the fuel fixture is burned with a high temperature flame at the tip of the torch for melting metal. Acetylene is most commonly used inflammable gas in welding. However, acetylene may explore if it is not properly handled. Further, during the production of acetylene, much calcium carbide and electric energy are consumed. In recent years, LPG (liquefied petroleum gas) has been intensively used in welding instead of acetylene due to the advantage of low cost, fine cutting surface, easy removal of oxidized iron chips, etc. However, LPG is still not safe in use because it cannot be maintained in the liquefied state under the atmospheric pressure. LPG may explore if it is not properly handled. Because LPG is a dangerous fuel, special equipment and facilities must be used to store LPG, or to deliver LPG from place to place or to end-users.